The present invention relates to systems and methods for weight loss and body fat management. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus wherein the Internet is utilized as delivery channel for protocol instructions, device control signals and compliance information for a weight loss therapy as well as a mechanism for interconnection of the therapy""s constituent componentsxe2x80x94all in a manner designed to produce weight loss results not available through individualized or uncoordinated usage of the various components.
Collagen-based formulas have been reported to increase lean body muscular mass and promote fat loss when taken as a dietary supplement. Although the exact physiology is not known, it is believed that the collagen-based formula enhances the known physiological processes for the metabolism of fat and muscle as influenced by the complex interplay between insulin, exercise and stress and other hormones. Regardless of the physiological basis, however, the reported weight loss results speak for themselves.
Other unrelated studies have reported that persons receiving mild electrical currents into their bodies have experienced weight loss. While the underlying causes for the weight loss are not completely understood, it is believed that the electrical currents cause the sympathetic nervous system to produce catecholemines, which in turn attach to receptor sites on fat cells. As a result, it is believed that free fatty acids are released into the blood stream. Depending on the user""s exercise regime and dietary habits, the released free fatty acids may be converted to more useful products.
While each of the foregoing modalities are simple and require little time to practice, many people still fail in their diets for lack of consistent compliance. It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to combine these and other routines in a manner uniquely designed to promote maximum compliance with a weight loss protocol. It is a further object of the present invention to utilize the Internet as the mechanism for delivery to user""s of a such a weight loss protocol.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the present inventionxe2x80x94a system for body fat managementxe2x80x94generally comprises a source of electrical current and a controller in communication with the source through a global communication network. The source comprises a plurality of electrical conductors for imparting the electrical current into a user""s body, thereby stimulating the reduction of fat cells. The controller may be adapted to effect control over both the amplitude and the frequency of the current signal and is adapted to monitor a user""s progress according to a related protocol and weight loss goals and, in response to such monitoring, generate and transmit appropriate electronic messages.